


Being in Beijing

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: China, Gen, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took a few years longer than planned, but it's finally happened. Waya's in China.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being in Beijing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caminante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante/gifts).



It takes a few years longer than originally planned, but that turns out to be for the best – as now they have the money to actually enjoy China. It’s not in time for the Olympics, but that means that they get the benefits of infrastructure while avoiding the crowds. Waya speaks more Chinese than Isumi did the first time Isumi came to China too, although that's really not saying much. What's more useful though, is Waya's a lot better at technology than Isumi and Sony palm pilots are absolute blessings to people who desperately need to discuss strategies and techniques for one of the most wonderful games to have ever existed. StarCraft.

What? Waya's already learned most of the vocabulary needed for Go - it's still a totally valid statement! Waya really doesn’t understand why that makes Isumi laugh.

Still it's fortunate that Yang Hai's fluent and willing to play translator and tour guide, in exchange for meals, although sometimes that means dragging Le Ping around too. He’s such a brat, always clinging around. Worst of all people think that they’re related, which makes it extra embarrassing when the brat goes and does something to drag attention from the crowds around in Beijing.

* * *

 **Zelda55:** Any good places to suggest visiting while I’m here?  
 **Blitz:** Can’t go wrong with the popular tourist destinations, Forbidden City, Temple of Heaven, Summer Palace. If you have a lot of time, it’s well worthwhile doing a little bit of travel and going out to Jiankou Great Wall or Mutianyu Great Wall- those are about 2-3 hours away from Beijing though.

* * *

 **Go:**  
The brat can claim as many games as he likes, but Waya is still overall winning and Waya is going to keep winning! Damned if he’s going to let that snotnosed punk, get the best of him. The honour of Japan is at stake here, and while Japan might have lost the last Agon cup – it’s not going to stay that way for very long.

* * *

**Temple of Heaven:**

The temple of heaven is easily the largest temple Waya’s ever been to and it’s magnificent, especially at the end of the day when they settle in the park to relax and watch the sunset reflect light all around the beautiful structure. It’s well worth having to tolerate dealing with Le Ping try to convince them to join in one of the exercise programs being run around them. Thank goodness Yang Hai isn’t inclined to indulge the brat and his whims, because the brat’s obviously worked out that Isumi is a short touch. (Waya very carefully ignores the long history he himself has at taking advantage of Isumi’s older brother instincts.)

* * *

 **Go:**  
Waya thinks that Shindou’s going to be surprised when he comes back – even though there’s a different language that makes it harder for concepts to be understood, there’s some really fascinating techniques being employed which Waya’s looking forward to incorporating into his overall strategy. Yang Hai’s no slouch himself, and it’s always good fun talking about the game over and over with him.

* * *

 **Computer markets:**  
“Sorry, I just need to pick up a couple of parts so I can fix the Li-sensei’s machine!” Yang Hai cheerfully explains, but that’s ok, because everything is ridiculously cheap compared to the prices Waya finds in Japan. He uh, had better leave some space for the gifts he needs to bring back. Heck maybe this can count? This should totally count.

Waya’s mother is never going to believe this counts so Waya’s going to have to convince Yang Hai to show him where some good places to buy food gifts would be.

* * *

 **Go:**  
“Huh”, Waya comments as Le Ping dances off dragging Isumi with him. “I think that kid spiked my drink. This is definitely alcoholic, whereas I’m pretty sure I just asked for soda.”  
“Toss it out then, and I’ll have words with him.” Yang Hai sighs.  
“Hell no, free alcohol, this is fabulous, besides you’re going to be the one playing me tonight, right?”  
“Sure”, Yang Hai grins.

* * *

 **Beijing Duck:**  
The restaurant Yang Hai picks is fabulous – and of course, if you’re not a poor student, you can’t go past having a Beijing Duck while in Beijing. Delicious and succulent, the company is pretty enjoyable too.

* * *

 **Go:**  
So it seems like, the brat is getting to Yang Hai as well. Or at least Yang Hai agrees that the struggle is amusing, because he keeps giving Waya tips on Le Ping’s weaknesses.  
Whatever, Waya’s going to take it.

* * *

 **Bicycle Riding:**  
“Huh, that looks like it could be an interesting way to see the scenery around the lake. Do you want to have a go?” Waya asked as he pointed out the tatem bikes for rent.  
“Sure sounds like fun!” Isumi smiles, while Le Ping immediately clings to him  
“Isumi is going to ride with me!”  
“Guess it’s you and me then.” Yang Hai laughs, obviously thinking that he’s supporting his cousin, now but Waya’s pretty sure that Yang Hai’s more likely to be coordinated than either Isumi or the brat, so it’s actually Waya’s win.  
They both laugh together as Isumi and Le Ping end up in the lake.

* * *

 **Go:**  
Watching Chinese Go tournaments is something else – the numbers are massive. Go’s been undergoing a revival in Japan but this is something else.

* * *

 **Street Entertainment:**  
Waya is awestruck by the acrobats and can’t help but laugh with delight, regardless of what his cynical and used to it all tour guide might say about them merely drumming up entertainment for the real shows on later. Waya’s pockets are feeling a little light though, so he probably won’t go and see those shows. Maybe next time.

* * *

 **Go**  
“So I guess we’ll be seeing you then when they do the next Young Lion’s tournament in Japan as your one of the organisers.”  
“That’s right”, Yang Hai grins easily. “I’ll be expecting you to return the kind favour by showing me around while I’m in Tokyo, Zelda-kun.”  
“Sure, as soon as I find a doppelganger to gang up and harass you in turn while you’re in japan! Or maybe I should just set Shindou on you. That’s enough to drive anyone insane.”  
“I’ll look forward to it.”  
“Sure, sure. I’ll see you online, tonight – we need to finish off our previous game!”


End file.
